


And It’s You That I’ve Been Waiting To Find

by eos_92



Series: Don't Leave Me Behind. Can You See Me? I'm Shining. [1]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Blow Jobs, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slow Build, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_92/pseuds/eos_92
Summary: «Non lo so,» risponde Gennaro non sincerità, «Forse perché due anni fa il posto dove lavori tu non c'era e mi piaceva provare qualcosa di diverso. La discoteca di prima è... diciamo la discoteca della mia infanzia, quindi è un po' il mio passato di prima... è come se fosse il mio passato remoto mentre lui... Lui è il mio passato recente e... avevo bisogno di qualcosa che mi rappresentasse il presente. Mi capisci, no?»Alessio annuisce anche se no, in realtà non lo capisce. Non sa che cosa vuol dire avere un passato remoto al quale rivolgersi con nostalgia e non sa nemmeno che cosa sia un passato recente che invece è qualcosa di così tanto doloroso da voler dimenticare a tutti i costi. Per Alessio c'è sempre stato solo il presente; un presente che guarda con costanza e con fermezza a un futuro che è sempre più vicino.
Relationships: Alessio Iodice | Alex TheBug / Gennaro Raia | Genn Butch
Series: Don't Leave Me Behind. Can You See Me? I'm Shining. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726267
Kudos: 2





	And It’s You That I’ve Been Waiting To Find

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta a marzo 2016. Postata. Cancellata. Eccola di nuovo qui.  
Per chi ha apprezzato e per chi spero apprezzerà.

_I was biting my toung / I was trying to hide_

_I’ll forget what I’ve done / I’ll be redefind_

(_Shine_, Years&Years)

All’inizio non c’aveva fatto caso. Forse perché il locale era più frequentato del solito e non aveva avuto il tempo di restare più di cinquanta secondi fermo nella stessa posizione e aveva dovuto, invece, letteralmente _correre_ da una parte all’altra del lungo bancone. Forse perché _lui_ s’era mischiato tra la folla e, una volta sgusciato tra i corpi sudati e sempre in movimento, e aver appoggiato i gomiti al bancone, un altro cameriere l’aveva servito. O forse perché, molto più semplicemente, ci sono studi che dicono che all’inizio, quando si guarda una persona per la prima volta, se questa appare bruttina, la sua fisionomia rimarrà impressa nella mente con più difficoltà ma, gli stessi studi affermano che più si guarda un viso e più questo appare bello, e insieme alla bellezza arriva la familiarità. E forse è proprio per questo che ora Alessio lo cerca tra la folla.

Se ne sta con i gomiti appoggiati sul lungo ripiano dietro il bancone, ben attento a non far cadere la sfilza di liquori ben allineati alle proprie spalle e guarda la sala con sguardo attento.

È martedì e non c’è molta gente: un diciottesimo, ma alla festeggiata e ai suoi invitati è stata riservata una parte della grande sala e nessuno di loro si avvicina per ordinare da bere dato che è stato predisposto per loro il servizio catering; un gruppetto di ragazze che si scatena in mezzo alla pista solo a determinate canzoni – ma Alessio non è riuscito ancora a delineare un filo conduttore tra le canzoni che le fanno scattare in piedi dalle poltroncine a bordo pista – e qualche coppia qua e là, forse sulla trentina, forse poco più.

E poi c’è lui. Ora Alessio lo mette a fuoco con chiarezza. Lo vede camminare a testa bassa, il collo lungo infossato nelle spalle strette, le braccia dritte lungo busto ed è chiaramente a disagio perché le muove davanti, quasi a volersi coprire l’addome e la pancia, poi con una strofina l’altra e viceversa e Alessio immagina che si stia chiedendo che diavolo debba farci con le braccia. Spesso succede anche a lui, quando si sente a disagio in una situazione, che vorrebbe solo tagliarsi le braccia; lo rendono più goffo, più buffo, se ne stanno lì, penzoloni, e gli danno solo fastidio.

Ed è certo che è questo che lo sconosciuto sta pensando in questo momento, ora che non indossa nessun indumento con tasche, ma solo un paio di skinny jeans e una maglia di almeno due taglie di più. Le luci che si alternano di intensità e di colori non permettono ad Alessio di metterne a fuoco il colore, ma è quasi certo che sia un bordeaux scuro.

«Un Martini,» ordina ancora prima di sedersi sull’alto sgabello, proprio di fronte ad Alessio.

«Subito,» Alessio scatta e per un momento vorrebbe quasi chiedergli un documento d’identità che testimoni la maggiore età, così, per attaccare bottone, ma poi lascia perdere, perché sarà la quinta o sesta volta che il tipo mette piede qui dentro e i clienti vanno trattati con i guanti bianchi, soprattutto i clienti abituali. Alessio si chiede se il ragazzo che gli sta di fronte, con il mento affondato nel palmo di una mano e l’aria afflitta, abbia frequentato questo locale anche prima di questo uggioso marzo che puzza ancora d’inverno oppure se abbia scelto di entrare qui una sera, senza motivo apparente, o magari spinto da qualcosa che neppure lui sa che cosa sia.

Non potendo darsi una risposta, si affretta a preparare il suo drink e, nel giro di qualche minuto, glielo allunga davanti alla faccia.

«È pronto,» annuncia, il tono della voce piatto e professionale.

Il ragazzo annuisce, i capelli chiari che gli nascondono mezza faccia si muovono tutti insieme verso il basso e poi verso l’alto, seguendo il lento movimento della testa. Lascia una banconota sulla superficie liscia del bancone e solo quando ha spostato entrambe le mani intorno al sottile stelo del calice, allora Alessio prende la banconota e si affretta a dargli il resto.

Mentre il ragazzo se ne sta immobile a sorseggiare lentamente il proprio drink, Alessio serve il gruppetto di ragazze con un giro di succhi di frutta – e si chiede come facciano a essere così esaltate e su di giri senza nemmeno una goccia d’alcool in corpo – e un paio di signori più sulla quarantina che si scolano una classica birra chiara alla spina e poi se ne stanno per i fatti loro a un lato del bancone.

Sorride un’ultima volta e ringrazia e rimane per alcuni istanti immobile a guardare la pista e la gente che si muove e balla a tempo di musica – o almeno ci prova – quando una sensazione calda gli invade la nuca. Si gira e avrebbe potuto scommetterci lo stipendio di un mese che il tipo biondiccio lo stava fissando.

«Fammene un altro,» gli dice non appena Alessio si avvicina.

Ormai sembra essere una specie di routine: Alessio gli dà le spalle per preparare il drink e quando si volta con il bicchiere in mano l’altro ha già appoggiato una banconota sul tavolo che tiene nascosta sotto il palmo della mano e Alessio non riesce a non fissare quella mano le cui dita sono lunghe e dinoccolate, le nocche grandi e la pelle sembra si stiri tanta poca ce n’è a coprire le ossa.

«Grazie,» dice flebilmente e Alessio annuisce soltanto, accennando un piccolo sorriso e afferra la banconota.

Quando il tipo se ne va, Alessio sente all’altezza dell’imbocco dello stomaco una pesantezza alla quale non riesce a dare un nome. Lo fissa che si allontana senza indossare nient’altro sopra quella maglia e allora si chiede se riuscirà ad arrivare tutto intero a casa, ovunque questa sia, o se invece qualche arto non rischi il congelamento, mano a mano che cammina. E si chiede anche se abbia dimenticato la giacca o se l’abbia lasciata a casa di proposito, quasi il freddo debba essere una punizione, un flagello autoinflitto, che entra nella pelle e lì rimane, presente e costante, e solo una doccia bollente e un letto caldo possono portare via.

Viene distratto dai propri pensieri quando la mano del collega che ha il turno dopo il suo si appoggia sulla sua spalla. Allora Alessio relega in una parte del cervello il tipo che è appena uscito e intavola una breve conversazione di convenevoli.

*

Lo incontra per la seconda volta un paio di giorni dopo (_no,_ non _un paio_, proprio due giorni dopo, perché Alessio ha tenuto il conto). È giovedì e nemmeno oggi c’è troppa gente. Certo, il locale inizia a profumare di weekend ma ancora si riesce a fare una conversazione decente senza dover urlare, sia i clienti ai divanetti o seduti ai piccoli tavolini tutt’intorno alla pista, sia il personale tra di loro.

Questa volta è come se se lo sentisse, e si ritrova a fissare la porta d’ingresso nel momento esatto in cui il ragazzo ne varca la soglia. I pantaloni sono sempre quelli, almeno crede, attillatissimi ma che formano lo stesso qualche piega sulle ginocchia, gli anfibi neri sembrano troppo pesanti per quelle gambe e, anche questa sera, ha dimenticato – di proposito o no ad Alessio non è dato sapere – la giacca e indossa solo una maglia color panna, troppo grande e senza tasche. Le braccia le tiene conserte, probabilmente a scaldarsi e i capelli sembrano ancora più lunghi, eppure sono passati solo due giorni e non è possibile captarne i millimetri in più.

Ma appaiono anche decisamente morbidi e Alessio sente un formicolio che gli invade le dita delle mani dalla voglia improvvisa di potercele passare in mezzo e accarezzargli la testa con movimenti lenti.

Quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, il ragazzo si passa una mano tra i capelli, li scompiglia ma questi tornano a incorniciargli la faccia, giusto un po’ più vaporosi e arruffati, mentre muove qualche passo verso il bancone.

Sono in due, questa sera, a servire i drink dietro il bancone, Alessio e una sua collega, ma il tipo sembra marciare dritto per dritto con una meta ben precisa in testa e si schiaffa sullo sgabello perfettamente davanti ad Alessio.

«Un Martini?» Alessio interrompe sul nascere qualsivoglia richiesta.

Il ragazzo batte un paio di volte le palpebre, perplesso, si scosta la frangia dalla fronte e annuisce soltanto.

Alessio gli sorride, un sorriso professionale ma che forse si è sporcato con qualcos’altro, qualcosa di più informale e forse avventato, non lo sa, ma è certo di non riuscire a trattenersi.

«Offre la casa,» gli dice allungandogli la coppetta e scuotendo la testa alla vista della solita banconota già preparata.

Il ragazzo non ribatte nulla, infila la banconota nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e fa una mezza smorfia con le labbra carnose: un’espressione che Alessio non riesce a decifrare ma che non gli sembra totalmente negativa.

Ad Alessio pare di essere stato rinchiuso in una bolla – o in una di quelle palle di Natale, quelle di vetro delicatissime, che la zia ha regalato a sua madre lo scorso dicembre e che nessuno ha avuto il coraggio di tirare fuori dagli involucri di cartone – solo lui e questo ragazzo che gli sta di fronte e che non incrocia il suo sguardo nemmeno per sbaglio. Nessun cliente si avvicina per chiedere da bere, tutti si indirizzano verso la sua collega e lui se ne sta lì, con i gomiti appoggiati al ripiano con le bottiglie di liquori vari e gli occhi che gli sono solo di impiccio perché non sa dove puntarli. Alla fine decide che le dita del ragazzo strette intorno allo stelo della coppetta sono un buon compromesso tra il nulla e il suo viso e quindi rimane così.

«Me ne fai un altro?»

Alessio solleva la testa con un movimento repentino, «Mi chiamo Alessio,» dice e si dà immediatamente dello stupido.

Il ragazzo aggrotta la fronte e assottiglia lo sguardo, «C’è scritto lì,» e gli indica con un cenno del mento la targhetta bianca appesa alla camicia nera della divisa da cameriere.

Alessio si dà doppiamente dello stupido.

«Ti porto subito il tuo drink,» taglia corto e non appena gli dà le spalle la voce profonda del forse un po’ meno sconosciuto gli giunge all’orecchio tra i bassi della canzone un po’ troppo rock decisa dal dj.

«Gennaro.»

Alessio si volta, già con la coppetta in una mano e velocemente la sposta da quella destra alla sinistra per allungare la mano giusta verso di lui.

«Piacere,» dice con un piccolo sorriso.

Gennaro afferra la sua mano con la propria che ha il calore di un batuffolo di neve e la stringe forte, «Piacere.»

Quando Alessio appoggia il drink sul bancone, Gennaro allunga il braccio con la banconota ferma sotto la mano un po’ più in avanti e fissa Alessio in viso con un’espressione che dice tutto. Allora Alessio annuisce e prende la banconota e non gli ridà nemmeno il resto perché era evidente che Gennaro si sentisse a disagio per il drink precedentemente offerto.

Se Alessio potesse, gli offrirebbe tutto quello che è presente in questo locale, ma vista la frequenza e l’insistenza con la quale Gennaro beve, forse non sarebbe una buona idea.

«Non ti ho mai visto spess—»

«Mi piace questo posto,» lo interrompe Gennaro.

Si guardano negli occhi e Alessio può solo annuire. In un certo senso, è come se si sentisse minacciato dalla patina di tristezza che copre gli occhi grandi e chiari di Gennaro. Non riesce a capire bene se siano verdi, azzurri, ma è certo che siano acquosi, come se fosse costantemente sull’orlo del pianto.

«Non è male,» Alessio abbocca all’amo, «I gestori di prima non mi piacevano granché… Era tutto un po’ troppo confusionario, sia nella disposizione delle poltroncine e dei tavoli, sia i dj, insomma… tutta roba un po’ così, no? Invece questi di ora mi piacciono di più…»

Si zittisce, di solito non è così. Di solito non parte in quarta a parlare a ruota libera con un perfetto sconosciuto – e decisamente carino – che lo fissa senza dare alcun segno né che sia interessato né tantomeno che lo stia ascoltando sul serio.

Poi Gennaro annuisce, con qualche secondo di ritardo, «Sì,» afferma, «La musica in effetti non è male.»

La musica potrebbe essere un buon terreno sul quale costruire una conversazione; un buon pretesto per potersi conoscere meglio. Alessio adora la musica. Certe volte pensa di essere nato solo per questo, solo per chiudersi in camera a comporre, spostandosi tra la tastiera e le chitarre che si è faticosamente guadagnato lavorando da quattro anni a questa parte in diversi locali e pub della città. Finito il liceo aveva solo una cosa in testa: Londra. Tentare la fortuna lì, arrivando con tutti i suoi spartiti ai quali mancano le parole, nella speranza di incontrare qualcuno che avrebbe potuto colmare questa metà e che avrebbe potuto renderlo in un certo modo più pieno, completo, perfettamente _Alessio_. Perché è sempre stato quello il problema: le parole. Perché le melodie sopraggiungono senza neanche farci caso, un momento prima la sua mente è vuota e un attimo dopo ci sono note che guizzano da una parte all’altra del suo cervello.

Sono le parole che mancano e i suoi brani sono mutilati.

Ma non gli manca molto, un anno al massimo e potrà lasciare questo posto e volare più in alto, nell’uggiosità londinese.

«Io e il mio ex abbiamo rotto per la musica.»

La voce di Gennaro è come uno schiaffo che colpisce Alessio senza preavviso – non che uno schiaffo sia preavvisato, lo schianto è sempre improvviso e sempre doloroso ma questa volta arriva proprio dal nulla e _no_ forse la musica non è un buon pretesto per intavolare una conversazione.

Alessio lo guarda con gli occhi sgranati e Gennaro per qualche istante regge il suo sguardo, poi scuote la testa e finisce di bere il proprio Martini.

«No, niente, scusa.»

Alessio se ne sta immobile con un peso nello stomaco perché era ovvio che tutta la malinconia che avvolgeva e che avvolge Gennaro è quella tipica malinconia post-rottura di una relazione magari stabile e duratura ma lui non c’ha fatto caso e allora inizia a chiedersi se possa essergli sembrato indiscreto o forse anche troppo invadente.

«Ci vediamo, okay? Grazie per il drink.»

Alessio non riesce a dire nulla. Forse fa un cenno della testa, forse no, ma afferra il calice e lo sente caldo e pensa che lì, sul vetro, ci sono le impronte di Gennaro e sì che si crede un po’ pazzo. Non lo cerca neanche in mezzo alla folla, non lo sa se Gennaro sia uscito e stia in pista da ballo. L’unica cosa che gli rimane è mettere la coppetta nel lavello e rivolgere un sorriso cordiale alla coppia di ragazze che l’ha appena chiamato.

La palla di Natale nella quale lui e Gennaro si erano involontariamente rinchiusi si è infranta.

Sono le tre del mattino quando Alessio torna nel piccolo appartamento che divide con il proprio coinquilino. È tardi, ha sonno, ma nella testa c’è qualcosa che deve assolutamente uscire. Allora si piazza alla tastiera e mette le cuffie per non fare rumore e svegliare tutto il condominio.

Compone per le successive quattro ore e non si accorge neanche del sole che sorge.

*

Il weekend non ha tempo nemmeno per respirare. Alessio non l’avrebbe mai creduto possibile, ma si ritrova a pensare che odia le persone, la folla, il rumore e il casino tipici di un venerdì o di un sabato sera in un locale grande come quello in cui lavora. Odia il fatto che deve urlare sopra la musica per potersi far capire e odia il fatto che rischia di sbagliare ordinazione perché non sente la richiesta del cliente.

Non cerca neanche Gennaro tra la gente. Una parte di sé gli dice che forse quel “ci vediamo” era solo tanto per dire e che non lo intendeva veramente e che quindi, probabilmente, non lo vedrà mai più. Ma poi c’era stato quell’“okay”, flesso come se fosse una domanda ma un po’ _più_ di una domanda, quasi contenesse in sé l’ombra di una promessa.

Gennaro si era lasciato sfuggire qualcosa di sé e aveva subito contrattato l’informazione lasciata andare, andandosene ed evitando domande al riguardo. Non che Alessio gli avrebbe chiesto nulla, non sarebbe da lui farsi così spudoratamente gli affari di un’altra persona, ma questo, ovviamente, Gennaro non può saperlo.

Nel frattempo, il nuovo brano è quasi pronto. Era da parecchio che ad Alessio non succedeva di comporre di notte e vivere di giorno; è decisamente molto ispirato ed è certo che l’ispirazione provenga da quel ragazzo tutto dinoccolato e dai capelli chiari ma ancora non ha il coraggio di ammetterlo ad alta voce.

*

Gennaro si palesa martedì sera. Sono solo le nove e non c’è ancora molta gente. Alessio sta asciugando i calici con precisione, in modo da non lasciare nemmeno il più piccolo alone, ed è così concentrato da non accorgersi di lui fino a quando questi non lo saluta.

«Ehi.»

Alessio afferra il bicchiere con decisione, terrorizzato all’idea di lasciarlo cadere e subito dopo si maledice perché ora ci sono tutte le sue impronte sulla superficie che aveva così accuratamente pulito.

«Ciao.»

Non riconosce neanche la sua stessa voce; gli pare più acuta, strozzata, e deve deglutire la saliva e schiarirsi la gola per darsi una specie di contegno.

«Scusa per l’altra volta. Non… non ero in me,» Gennaro regge il suo sguardo e assottiglia gli occhi. Alessio si sente all’improvviso vulnerabile, come se questo non fosse il suo corpo e qualcuno ce l’avesse messo dentro, a disagio dentro la propria pelle, sotto lo sguardo indagatore dell’altro.

«Non c’è problema. Si dice, no? – Gennaro solleva un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo –, che i baristi sono ottime persone con cui parlare.»

Gennaro sembra pensarci su, si stropiccia le dita e poi sospira.

«Sono tornato a vivere qui solo da un paio di settimane,» sentenzia dopo un po’.

Alessio annuisce e non sa che fare: gli offre un Martini? Ma forse è troppo presto, non sono neanche le nove e mezzo. Potrebbe allungargli una birra ma non sa assolutamente quali siano i suoi gusti. Nell’indecisione annuisce soltanto.

«Sai quando si dice che dopo una rottura bisogna cambiare, no? Pare che le ragazze si taglino i capelli oppure li tingano… io non c’ho voglia di tagliarli e se li tingo poi si rovinano… Per cui sono tornato.»

È la prima volta in cui Alessio lo sente fare un discorso così lungo e ha la possibilità di ascoltare la sua voce per così tanto tempo. La voce di Gennaro è pastosa, scura e un po’ roca di gola. È la voce di una persona giovane – Alessio immagina siano più o meno coetanei – ma già profonda, che un po’ stona la figura esile.

«Prima dove stavi?» chiede Alessio lentamente; non è sicuro che gli sia concesso fare domande.

«Milano,» Gennaro risponde senza pensare, «Lui faceva-_fa_ musica, insomma, è un musicista e cantante… Un paio di anni fa una casa discografica di Milano gli ha offerto un contratto e… sono andato con lui.»

Alessio annuisce ma non commenta. Gennaro non aggiunge altro.

«Me la dai una birra?» chiede dopo un po’, tirando un angolo delle labbra carnose nell’accenno di un piccolo sorriso.

«In bottiglia o alla spina?» Alessio torna a impostare la sua voce in modalità-professionale.

«Alla spina, qualunque va bene.»

Alessio si allontana di qualche metro e mentre prepara la birra sa che Gennaro lo sta guardando. Sente i suoi occhi bucargli un braccio proprio sul gomito che la camicia lascia scoperto, dato che ha arrotolato le maniche sopra a esso. Un po’ si sente a disagio sotto questa scansione persistente, ma un po’ pensa che glielo deve; poco a poco, Gennaro si sta aprendo con lui, lo sconosciuto barista di un locale qualunque, che non gli ha chiesto niente, è vero, ma non si fa niente per niente, e allora Gennaro parla ma lo guarda anche. Senza dirsi nulla, questa sembra essere diventata la loro routine.

Con la birra davanti al viso, Gennaro non accenna a voler bere, invece, continua a guardare fisso davanti a sé un punto non meglio precisato all’altezza dello sterno di Alessio, il quale, per quanto può, se ne sta immobile, salvo allontanarsi per servire qualche cliente.

Quando Alessio si allontana, Gennaro sorseggia la propria birra; quando Alessio torna, Gennaro smette di bere, si morde un labbro nella speranza di trovare qualcosa da dire.

«M’ha lasciato lui… Ma forse mi sono messo io stesso nelle condizioni per farmi lasciare.»

Alessio è il tipo che si estranea con facilità – e infatti quando ha iniziato a lavorare come barista e cameriere chi lo conosce non gli ha dato fiducia proprio per questo suo essere un po’ svampito e sulle nuvole – e anche ora che ascolta Gennaro che parla in realtà si rende conto che gli è difficile seguire ciò che dice.

«Quanti anni hai?» gli chiede allora, dal nulla.

Gennaro lo guarda perplesso, ma non commenta né il tono un po’ brusco né il fatto che la domanda non c’entri nulla con il suo monologo malinconico, «Ventuno appena compiti. Tu?»

«Venti. Ma vado per i ventuno. Cioè, ovvio… Volevo dire…» Alessio sbuffa e abbassa la testa, è certo di essere un po’ arrossito e di aver strappato un sorriso divertito dalle labbra di Gennaro.

«Volevo dire che siamo dello stesso anno,» si corregge.

Gennaro annuisce e sorseggia un altro po’ della propria birra.

«E lui…?» Alessio non riesce a trattenersi dal chiedere. Nella mente questo ragazzo sta prendendo forma anche se Gennaro non gli ha detto nulla di lui. Non ha parametrici fisici e vorrebbe tanto sapere. Vorrebbe dare un volto e un corpo a questo tipo che prima ha trascinato Gennaro con sé fino alla fredda Milano e poi l’ha riportato qui, a Napoli. Alessio può immaginarsi un Gennaro più giovane, con i capelli più corti e meno occhiaie e senza questo piccolo accenno di barba biondiccia che sono solo piccoli puntini uno di seguito all’altro sotto il mento. Può immaginarselo che sorride e che si lascia trasportare e sente benissimo un moto d’invidia montargli dentro perché anche lui è un musicista… e allora si chiede: _e se non fossi all’altezza?_

_Ma all’altezza di che?_ È ciò che si chiede subito dopo.

«Alessio? _Alè_?»

Alessio sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, «Eh?» sbotta, poi guarda Gennaro che lo sta fissando con rimprovero e gli fa cenno con la testa di prestare attenzione ai clienti davanti a lui.

Alessio si maledice e senza dire nulla si scusa con la tipa e le serve da bere.

«Ti succede spesso?» gli chiede Gennaro non appena Alessio torna davanti a lui e gli allunga un bicchiere di Heineken con limone che Gennaro accetta senza obiettare nulla; Alessio lo guarda senza parlare, accennando appena con lo sguardo che vorrebbe che Gennaro gli chiedesse di più e allora questi esplicita la propria domanda.

«Di isolarti dal mondo, dico,» riprende, «Come prima, eri… _assente_… _assorto_,» e beve un altro piccolo sorso.

«Sì, in effetti mi succede spesso,» conferma Alessio con sulla faccia una piccola smorfia di chi è stato colto in flagrante.

«Comunque lui ha ventisei anni,» fa Gennaro tutto d’un fiato.

Gli occhi di Alessio saettano verso il suo viso.

«Visto che prima me lo hai chiesto,» continua e beve un altro sorso, «La Heineken con il limone mi piace.»

Alessio vorrebbe chiedergli tante cose. _Troppe_. Sente ribollire qualcosa dentro. Gennaro è un mistero che sente la necessità di risolvere, è un rompi capo troppo complicato, è misterioso, e Alessio non è fatto per i misteri. Alessio è metodico, lineare, ha i propri obiettivi nella vita e sa cosa deve fare per raggiungerli. Gennaro è capitato così, per caso, eppure gli sembra di averlo aspettato da sempre. Ed è qui, a sorseggiare birra e a dare pillole di sé; parole misurate col contagocce e con i soliti occhi lucidi.

«Anch’io suono,» è sempre Gennaro a rompere il silenzio. Alessio annuisce, si guarda intorno perché non vuole far trapelare nulla di sé (e anche perché vuole evitare altre brutte figure con Gennaro e con i clienti, ma per fortuna nessuno sembra intenzionato ad avvicinarglisi).

«Dicevo…» Gennaro soppesa per bene ogni parola, «La musica era la parte più bella e la parte più brutta. Era il nostro punto in comune ma partivo svantaggiato. Gli anni in meno, i diversi gusti, i _tempi_… sai… quando non ti prendi più…» fa spallucce.

_No_, vorrebbe dirgli Alessio, _a dire il vero non lo so_. Perché per lui non c’è mai stato nessuno di serio. Giusto qualche scappatella, qualche pomiciata in auto o incontro fugace, ma nulla che avesse potuto inserirsi tra se stesso e ciò che vuole diventare.

«Lui era…» Alessio si schiarisce la gola, «Il primo?»

«Primo e unico.»

A questo Alessio non sa che dire e ringrazia in silenzio il gruppo di ragazzi che si accascia letteralmente sul bancone e chiede da bere in modo in un po’ troppo animato.

Gennaro si stringe nelle spalle; le mani attanagliate intorno al bicchiere mezzo pieno e cerca di farsi visibilmente più piccolo, abbarbicato sullo sgabello.

«Ti offro qualcosa?» biascica (urlando) qualcuno al suo orecchio.

Alessio sente un moto di repulsione risalirgli in gola e deve far appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non storcere la bocca in un’espressione di puro disgusto. I tipi sono già alquanto alticci e Alessio si ripromette per l’ennesima volta di dire al titolare di istituire una qualche regola per cui è vietato servire da bere a chi ha già bevuto più di quanto sia concesso al genere umano per non diventare molesto. Ma è anche consapevole che se il locale adottasse una politica del genere allora probabilmente fallirebbe con conseguente chiusura e lui si ritroverebbe in mezzo a una strada a salutare da lontano il sogno chiamato _Londra_.

«Sto già bevendo,» sente che Gennaro gli risponde e allora Alessio fa qualcosa che non è assolutamente nelle sue corde: abbandona il calice sul ripiano dietro il bancone e si piazza davanti a Gennaro e al tipo che ha squallidamente appoggiato un braccio intorno alle sue spalle.

«Sei davvero sicuro di volermi aspettare fino alla fine del turno?» chiede tutto d’un fiato, cercando di apparire il più disinvolto possibile.

Gennaro solleva la testa di scatto e già il tipo fa scivolare via il braccio, insoddisfatto.

Si guardano negli occhi e Alessio spera che tutto quello che vuole dirgli gli si legga in faccia e Gennaro riesca a cogliere ogni singola parola e così sembra – o così realmente _è_ \- perché Gennaro gli sorride di un sorriso luminoso e grato e gli risponde: «Non c’è problema, te l’ho già detto,» come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

Alessio annuisce soddisfatto – ed è ancora più soddisfatto quando il ragazzo che si era incollato a Gennaro capisce che dalla situazione non può ricavarci nulla e allora si sposta due sgabelli più in là, tornando dai suoi amici – e si allontana per continuare a servire la rumorosa combriccola.

Per il resto della serata non riescono a dirsi altro. Quando Gennaro gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi (più che un cenno è uno sbracciare come un ossesso per attirare la sua attenzione), Alessio si scusa con la ragazza che lo aveva placcato per scambiare due parole e si avvicina velocemente.

«Io vado,» annuncia Gennaro e fa per tirare fuori il portafoglio.

«Offro io,» si affretta a dire Alessio.

«Ma—» Gennaro tenta di replicare ma senza successo; Alessio alza una mano e gli fa cenno di tacere.

«Dovrò contraccambiare in qualche modo,» Gennaro abbozza un sorriso e si allontana senza aggiungere altro.

Alessio lo guarda per un po’ fino a quando non scompare in mezzo alla gente e allora torna dalla ragazza di prima con l’intenzione di non ascoltare nemmeno mezza parola.

*

S’incontrano per la quarta volta che è domenica. Alessio ha il turno dalle sei del pomeriggio alle due di notte e si occupa anche degli aperitivi. Gennaro arriva verso le sette, ordina un Long Island e si mangia qualche stuzzichino.

Quando Alessio ha un momento di tregua gli si piazza davanti come se ormai fosse diventata un’abitudine e Gennaro solleva la testa per guardarlo come se aspettasse questo da quando ha messo piede nel locale.

«Il problema è che lui ha dovuto studiarla la musica, capisci?»

In un attimo i neuroni di Alessio entrano in funzione e capisce che Gennaro sta riprendendo il filo del discorso abbandonato qualche giorno prima.

«A me scrivere testi viene naturale, sai, le parole… Le parole mi nascono nella testa e io le scrivo ed esce fuori una canzone che accompagno con un po’ di musica che compongo con la chitarra… Tutto questo è diventato pesante… Eravamo come sfalsati… Lui voleva che io studiassi… Io avrei voluto che lui si lasciasse andare. Ed è scattata la competizione.»

Alessio incrocia le braccia sul petto e lo ascolta con attenzione. Gennaro ha spostato l’attenzione sul proprio drink, le spalle incurvate in avanti come se sopra a esse reggesse il dolore di una vita intera. E forse, tutto sommato, potrebbe essere davvero così; Alessio non ha idea di che cosa voglia dire essere innamorati, lasciare tutto e tutti e partire e poi tornare, sconfitto e affranto. Nella vita di Alessio c’è stato sempre e solo _Alessio_, un po’ monco, questo è vero, ma pur sempre integro nella propria persona e nei propri obiettivi.

E ora c’è Gennaro che gli dice che lui scrive testi come se respirasse, che gli viene naturale come camminare e Alessio sa che invece a lui le parole mancano, che c’è solo musica nella propria testa, musica priva di voce.

«E… che cosa ci fai… con la tua musica?» chiede Alessio, tentennando, non capendo fino a che punto possa spingersi e quanto invece Gennaro gli stia raccontando a puro scopo informativo, senza accettare domande al riguardo.

Gennaro scrolla le spalle, «Per ora stanno in un cassetto… Poi… Chissà… Intanto mi sono riscritto al liceo… Scuola serale, insomma, per prendere almeno questo diploma,» sorride, ma stavolta Alessio è certo che si stia un po’ vergognando.

«Tu?»

Alessio sente un nodo all’altezza della gola, «Mi piacerebbe andare all’estero,» dice sotto voce: una mezza verità non è anche una mezza bugia, no?

«E chi non vorrebbe?» fa Gennaro allungando una mano e affondandola nella ciotola di noccioline.

«Già…» mormora Alessio e si allontana in silenzio.

Da una parte, Alessio vorrebbe tuffarsi nel web e cercare questo ex ragazzo di Gennaro. Ha come questo bisogno viscerale di dare un volto e un nome a questa figura che sente come se fosse un po’ il suo rivale: questo tipo che è stato il primo e l’unico di Gennaro e lui che non è assolutamente niente, se non il barista un po’ goffo che gli offre ogni tanto un Martini o un bicchiere di Heineken con limone.

Potrebbe prenderla alla larga e chiedere a Gennaro dell’etichetta discografica o magari di un canale Youtube oppure potrebbe essere più diretto e chiedergli direttamente il nome, magari camuffando la richiesta in pura curiosità, perché, insomma, questo tipo potrebbe anche essere piuttosto famoso, no?

E invece no. Invece non chiede nulla. Le ore passano e Gennaro sta sempre lì. Ogni tanto lo vede tirare fuori il cellulare, rigirarselo tra le mani, soppesarlo sul palmo di quella sinistra e poi rimetterselo in tasca e così per alcune volte fino a quando non si decide a impugnarlo con decisione, cercare qualcosa o _qualcuno_ e scrivere come un ossesso.

Conclusa questa battaglia con il cellulare, lo appoggia sul bancone, chiude gli occhi e sospira.

«Tutto bene?»

Gennaro annuisce, «Quando ho messo piedi qui dentro per la prima volta ero convinto che mi sarei ritrovato in pista a rimorchiare qualcuno a caso…»

Con l’indice della mano destra segue il bordo del cellulare, il cui schermo s’illumina a intervalli irregolari. Alessio non riesce a capire dalla schermata se si tratti di Messenger o Whatsapp o chissà che altro social network. Gennaro non sembra comunque dell’idea di rispondere a chiunque lo stia tempestando di messaggi; ha lo sguardo fisso sull’oggetto senza prestare veramente attenzione a esso.

«E poi?» incalza Alessio dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

«Le prime volte c’ho anche provato… In fin dei conti la musica non è male… Ma poi… poi _niente_… mi sono ritrovato bloccato qui.»

Qualcosa all’altezza del cuore di Alessio si stringe. Gennaro lo scruta con attenzione, gli occhi chiari in parte coperti dalla lunga frangia e Alessio deve stringere i pugni ai lati del corpo per impedirsi di allungare una mano e scostarla, scoprire il suo sguardo e annegare in esso.

Nonostante la faccia da _bad boy_, con le occhiaie scure e le guance un po’ incavate, l’andamento ciondolante e l’abbigliamento alla moda, Alessio è convinto che Gennaro non sia il tipo da una notte e via. Mentre Alessio… Alessio si chiede da quanto tempo è che non fa sesso con qualcuno.

Vorrebbe provare a fare sesso con Gennaro ed è inevitabile tornare a pensare a questo ragazzo che pesa come un’ombra scura sopra le loro teste, una presenza costante che sembra non voler abbandonare quella di Gennaro – né il suo telefono – e s’impossessa anche della mente di Alessio.

«Lui com’era?»

Perché poi il punto è sempre quello: Alessio si estranea nel suo mondo e quando torna sulla terra la bocca è scollegata dal cervello e dice la cosa più sbagliata al momento meno opportuno.

Gennaro sgrana gli occhi, a disagio; gira il cellulare in modo che lo schermo stia contro la superficie del bancone. Non guarda Alessio in faccia quando dice «Bellissimo,» e Alessio si maledice nel momento in cui Gennaro si alza e se ne va, senza nemmeno pagare.

Fino alle sei del mattino, Alessio compone senza sosta, e una melodia malinconica gli invade le orecchie e i pensieri.

*

È martedì e Alessio si ritrova a fissare la porta d’ingresso, appoggiato al solito ripiano davanti alle bottiglie di super alcolici. Per la prima volta da quando ha incontrato Gennaro sta sperando con tutto se stesso di incontrarlo ancora. Sente una nota d’insoddisfazione all’interno della bocca unita a una leggera ansia che gli invade le guance e i denti sbattono tra loro – eppure non sente freddo.

Ha passato tutto il giorno prima a comporre, in pigiama chiuso in camera, con la fedele compagnia di un barattolo di Nutella e un pacco di fette biscottate. Il suo coinquilino non gli ha chiesto nulla; sa bene che il giorno di chiusura del locale è l’unico giorno in cui Alessio può stare veramente per conto proprio, da solo con se stesso e con la propria musica, e quindi lo lascia fare (magari gli porta una bella tazza di tè caldo quando sono le cinque del pomeriggio – perché quest’abitudine anglosassone non l’ha persa, nonostante siano un po’ d’anni ormai che è tornato in Italia).

L’ansia si tramuta in leggero timore: le lancette scorrono e il tempo passa e Gennaro non arriva. Alessio, tra un drink e l’altro, continua a darsi dello stupido. Ha tirato troppo la corda, ha oltrepassato il limite che Gennaro aveva silenziosamente impostogli: il ruolo del barista è quello di ascoltare, annuire, magari lasciare qualche commento di circostanza, ma di certo _non_ è quello di chiedere.

La domanda ancora gli brucia nella bocca e la risposta di Gennaro è acido puro che gli corrode le pareti dello stomaco. Alessio crede di non essersi mai sentito così, sull’orlo tra la speranza e la rassegnazione. Uno spartito abbandonato sul suo letto porta il nome di _Gennaro_, tremolante e con l’inchiostro blu, e Alessio non sa che cosa farci; tutto dipende da questa sera – o notte, visto che il tempo continua inesorabile a scorrere senza lasciargli un attimo di tregua. Una volta finito il turno, tornerà nel proprio appartamento, accartoccerà quello spartito e cercherà in tutti i modi di dimenticarne le note e la melodia, come cercherà di dimenticare il suono opaco della voce di Gennaro e i lineamenti del suo viso.

_Oppure_.

Oppure no.

Gennaro entra con disinvoltura, senza guardarsi intorno. Cammina spedito verso il bancone, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Alessio che si allargano per lo stupore passo dopo passo. Il cuore gli rimbomba nelle orecchie e la saliva si è completamente prosciugata; ingoia sabbia ed è certo di non riuscire a spiccicare parola.

«Mi fai il solito?»

Gennaro parla anche per lui, con un lieve sorriso che gli colora la bocca mentre prende posto al solito alto sgabello, dritto per dritto davanti ad Alessio, che annuisce e gli dà le spalle con l’intenzione di preparargli un Martini.

Quando Alessio gli allunga il drink davanti al viso, Gennaro distoglie lo sguardo dal cellulare e subito beve un goccio del proprio Martini.

«Volevo chiederti scusa…» inizia Alessio, a bassa voce.

«Per cosa?» Gennaro lo scruta con attenzione e sembra diverso, forse è la frangia… forse è un po’ più corta, Alessio pensa che sia più bello, ora che gli occhi azzurri sono scoperti e liberi.

«Per aver chiesto…»

È una risposta ma è anche una leggera domanda; Alessio è titubante e Gennaro scuota la testa, «Colpa mia,» dice, «Ti ho praticamente invaso con i miei problemi.»

«Mi ha fatto piacere. Cioè, non che tu abbia… _problemi_… ma che mi hai parlato… Hai capito, no?»

È sicuramente arrossito. _Maledizione_.

«Ho capito,» e continua a sorseggiare; si gira sullo sgabello e dà le spalle ad Alessio iniziando a prestare attenzione alla pista gremita di persone.

Alessio non aggiunge altro e continua a servire chi si avvicina al bancone.

Per tutto il tempo Gennaro rimane così: il bicchiere tra le mani chiare e la testa che si muove a ritmo di musica. Anche senza saperlo, Alessio avrebbe potuto scommetterci l’anima che Gennaro fosse un musicista. Lo vede muovere la bocca ed è certo di sentirlo canticchiare; il ritmo c’è tutto, racchiuso nelle ciocche bionde e nel collo diafano.

Alessio pensa che vorrebbe lasciarci un bacio, proprio lì, sull’attaccatura dei capelli. Vorrebbe sentirli sulle labbra e avvertire quel leggero prurito e poi vorrebbe assaggiare la pelle morbida e appoggiare la bocca sull’ultima vertebra della spina dorsale.

Stringe i pugni e sorride all’ennesimo cliente.

Quando torna a prestare attenzione a Gennaro, questi si è voltato di nuovo e ora si sta rollando una sigaretta con i gomiti appoggiati al bancone.

Con la sigaretta appena fatta che pende dalle labbra carnose, attira l’attenzione di Alessio con un cenno della mano e gli lascia tra le dita una banconota, «Tieni il resto,» gli dice, e senza aggiungere altro si allontana ed esce.

Alessio stringe i soldi nel palmo sudato della mano.

Quando esce, finito il turno, Alessio sente una stanchezza addosso e non vede l’ora di buttarsi sul letto e dormire fino a mezzogiorno del giorno dopo.

Il punto, però, è che non può farlo, perché c’è Gennaro appoggiato al muro del locale a fumare una sigaretta, con le mani infossate nella giacca di pelle che oggi ha deciso di indossare sopra la camicia scura e troppo larga, che subito si volta verso di lui.

«Ehi,» lo saluta.

«Non avevo capito che m’avresti aspettato,» Alessio lo guarda perplesso.

«Non te l’ho detto,» Gennaro si avvicina, un mezzo sorriso sghembo sulla faccia.

«Giusto,» anche Alessio sorride e scuote appena la testa.

«Giusto,» gli fa eco Gennaro.

Per alcuni minuti nessuno dei due parla; se ne stanno in piedi uno di fronte all’altro, Gennaro che fuma e Alessio che lo guarda fumare: il fumo che si perde nelle nuvolette di vapore che i loro fiati formano per il freddo. Non c’è imbarazzo, solo silenzio. Le spalle di Gennaro sono più rilassate e ignora il telefono che di tanto in tanto squilla nella tasca destra dei jeans stretti.

Solo dopo aver schiacciato il mozzicone con la suola degli anfibi, Gennaro gli rivolge la parola.

«Volevo invitarti a ballare,» dice.

Alessio annuisce velocemente, «Anche a me piacerebbe.»

«Bene.»

«Bene.»

Si guardano negli occhi, «Vogliamo rientrare oppure…?» fa Alessio titubante, indicando con un cenno della testa il locale alle loro spalle.

«Conosco un posto,» dice Gennaro e gli fa cenno di seguirlo.

Alessio non fa domande. Nonostante abbia i piedi a pezzi e abbia bramato il proprio letto fino a un quarto d’ora prima, camminare fianco a fianco con Gennaro allevia ogni dolenzia e fastidio che prova alla pianta dei piedi e alle caviglie.

Gennaro ha un passo lento, misurato; di tanto in tanto le loro braccia si scontrano ma non si chiedono scusa. Questo è il modo che i loro corpi hanno di conoscersi, dopo essere stati divisi da un bancone per così tante volte – forse _troppe_. 

Ogni tanto si guardano di sottecchi ma nessuno osa interrompere il silenzio; Alessio non fa domande neanche quando Gennaro lo afferra per un polso e lo strascina dentro una piccola discoteca, dopo aver fatto un cenno al buttafuori che li ha lasciati passare senza fare domande.

Le dita di Gennaro sono fredde ma più lunghe di quello che Alessio pensava: gli avvolgono il polso senza difficoltà e stringono con la giusta pressione.

Si ritrovano in mezzo alla pista, pressati tra i corpi indistinti.

«Qui la musica fa schifo!» gli urla Gennaro e Alessio ride.

«Allora perché m’hai portato qui?» ribatte Alessio al suo orecchio, dopo averlo afferrato per un braccio.

«Perché fa talmente tanto schifo che ti puoi dimenticare di tutto!»

Alessio non chiede spiegazioni; pensa ormai di aver capito che con Gennaro chiedere non serve a molto. E quindi risponde con un’altra spontanea risata alla quale Gennaro fa eco, mentre gli allaccia le braccia al collo e se lo tira vicino.

Alessio appoggia in automatico le mani sui suoi fianchi e solo in questo momento si accorge del fatto che hanno ancora le giacche addosso e che probabilmente usciranno da qui zuppi di sudore e si prenderanno un malanno.

Avere Gennaro così vicino, invece, gli appare del tutto naturale.

Poter intravedere il suo viso sotto le luci intermittenti, avvertire il suo fiato sulla pelle del collo ora che sono più vicini perché qualcuno li ha spintonati, sentire come le sue gambe si strofinano contro le proprie attraverso il tessuto ruvido dei jeans. Non c’è niente di più normale e di più _giusto_ di così.

«La musica fa veramente cagare!!»

«Che t’avevo detto?»

La mano di Alessio dal fianco scivola alla coscia e si scontra con quello che è certo essere il cellulare; l’oggetto vibra ma Gennaro non se ne accorge. Alessio sente sotto le dita il peso di questo ex, di questo rivale sconosciuto e vuole in tutti i modi che Gennaro si dimentichi di lui e se della musica spazzatura di una discoteca troppo piccola può aiutarlo allora si promette di accompagnarlo qui tutte le notti che vuole.

Il cellulare vibra un altro paio di volte e a ogni vibrazione Gennaro si stringe a lui un po’ di più.

_Allora lo avverti anche tu_, vorrebbe dirgli e invece gli urla se vuole bere qualcosa.

Gennaro annuisce e lo conduce al bancone. L’improvvisa mancanza di contatto provoca in Alessio un brivido che dalle spalle investe la schiena e sente fino alle ginocchia, ma cerca di non farci troppo caso, cerca di spegnere il cervello e di dirsi che va bene così, che c’è ancora qualcosa, _qualcuno_, che pesa tra di loro, che li divide e tutto si concentra lì, nella tasca anteriore destra dei jeans di Gennaro.

«Due Heineken con limone,» ordina Gennaro per entrambi, mentre si sfila la giacca e se l’appoggia sulle cosce.

Alessio lo imita, togliendosi il giubbino e sistemandolo sullo schienale dello sgabello.

«Posso offrire io?», Gennaro ha appoggiato una guancia sulla mano e lo guarda dritto in faccia.

«Se proprio vuoi,» Alessio ricambia il suo sguardo ed entrambi non fanno caso al cameriere che gli serve i drink.

«Voglio.»

«Allora grazie.»

L’Heineken non è così male.

«C’è poco limone,» sentenzia Gennaro.

«Non è abbastanza fredda,» fa Alessio.

Si sorridono, «Non è solo la musica che fa pena qui dentro allora…!» Alessio gli dà una leggera spallata e Gennaro accusa il colpo ridacchiando.

«Perché se quella discoteca era perfetta per dimenticare alla fine sei venuto al mio locale?»

La via del ritorno appare sempre più breve e forse è per questo che entrambi hanno rallentato il passo. Gennaro si è acceso l’ennesima sigaretta e gliene ha offerta una ma Alessio ha declinato con un cenno della testa.

«Non lo so,» risponde Gennaro non sincerità, «Forse perché due anni fa il posto dove lavori tu non c’era e mi piaceva provare qualcosa di diverso. La discoteca di prima è… diciamo la discoteca della mia infanzia, quindi è un po’ il mio passato di prima… è come se fosse il mio passato remoto mentre lui… _Lui _è il mio passato recente e… avevo bisogno di qualcosa che mi rappresentasse il presente. Mi capisci, no?»

Alessio annuisce anche se _no_, in realtà non lo capisce. Non sa che cosa vuol dire avere un passato remoto al quale rivolgersi con nostalgia e non sa nemmeno che cosa sia un passato recente che invece è qualcosa di così tanto doloroso da voler dimenticare a tutti i costi. Per Alessio c’è sempre stato solo il presente; un presente che guarda con costanza e con fermezza a un futuro che è sempre più vicino.

«Io vado per di qua,» Gennaro rompe il silenzio, come sempre, d’altronde.

«Anch’io,» si affretta a dire Alessio, «Ho il motorino lì al locale, se vuoi t’accompagno.»

«Sì, grazie.»

«Bene.»

Gennaro annuisce e comincia a camminare; Alessio si passa una mano sul collo e gli va dietro.

Il cielo nero e senza stelle grava su di loro. Alessio s’impedisce di guardare l’orologio: quanto manca all’alba? Gennaro, qualche metro più avanti, con il collo infossato nelle spalle e le mani nelle tasche della giacca, gli appare minuto, quasi fragile, e il vento fresco gli scompiglia i capelli. Alessio pensa che vorrebbe abbracciarlo in uno slancio d’affetto sincero, senza alcun fine, nonostante la voglia di assaggiare quelle labbra piene sia forte, vorrebbe solo stringerlo a sé, cullarlo quasi, e dirgli che può dimenticare tutto questo _passato recente_ e concentrarsi solo sul presente.

Ma l’insegna ormai spenta del locale arriva prima di quanto Alessio s’immaginasse, perché i viaggi di rientro sono sempre più corti nonostante il chilometraggio non cambi.

In automatico passa il proprio – e unico – casco a Gennaro, che lo accetta senza dire nulla.

Forse è la legge del contrappasso, ma le braccia di Gennaro sono forti sulla propria vita. E sono lunghe, perché le dita s’intrecciano senza difficoltà sulla sua pancia, che Alessio per un istante pensa di ritirare, per apparire forse un po’ più magro, forse un po’ più bello, ma poi lascia stare e si rilassa, avvolto dal profumo di Gennaro, una colonia scandente e l’odore acre del sudore.

Il vento diventa freddo e si scontra con la fronte lasciata scoperta. Il viso di Gennaro, protetto dal caso, pesa sulla sua nuca. Alessio pensa che vorrebbe sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle.

Ha un brivido.

«Scusa!» urla Gennaro al suo orecchio.

«Per cosa?»

«Hai freddo!»

«No!»

Gennaro si stringe a lui un po’ di più e gli dà le dritte necessarie per raggiungere casa sua.

«Sì, non commentare, mi sono accampato da mia sorella,» borbotta Gennaro dopo avergli riconsegnato il casco, accennando alla villetta alle proprie spalle.

«Non ho detto nulla,» si difende Alessio.

«La tua espressione parlava da sé. Ti aspettavi un appartamento, di’ la verità.»

Alessio fa spallucce, «Solo perché io vivo in un appartamento e quindi… m’aspettavo qualcosa che conosco, no? Ci si aspetta sempre quello che si conosce, no?»

Gli occhi di Gennaro che lo fissano sembrano più liquidi del solito, «A volte…»

Alessio non riesce a interpretare il tono debole della sua voce; stringe con più forza il manubrio del motorino e non dice niente, mordicchiandosi appena il labbro inferiore che trova screpolato.

«Allora… buona notte,» Gennaro dondola leggermente sui propri piedi.

«Buona notte,» gli sorride Alessio.

«Okay, ci vediamo.»

Gennaro si allontana e il motorino di Alessio si inceppa un paio di volte prima di accendersi.

*

Gennaro sbuffa e lascia cadere la borsa a tracolla piena di libri sul bancone. Alessio lo guarda perplesso: sono pur sempre le nove di sera.

«Ho avuto lezione, dalle sei alle otto e mezzo,» spiega Gennaro senza che gli sia stata fatta alcuna domanda esplicita.

«È per questo che il mercoledì non venivi mai, allora…» Alessio gli allunga qualche stuzzichino avanzato dall’aperitivo.

«L’hai notato,» Gennaro sembra divertito.

Alessio sa di essere arrossito ma non ci fa caso e gli prepara il solito Martini.

Gennaro si toglie la berretta nera di lana dalla testa, i capelli biondi sono tutti arruffati e non perde tempo a passarci le dita in mezzo, nella speranza di renderli in qualche modo presentabili.

Alessio lo guarda di nascosto, sorridendo tra sé.

Ora Gennaro ha aperto un quaderno e lo ha appoggiato sul bancone, cercando di occupare il meno spazio possibile, e tiene un libro sulle ginocchia ossute.

«_Alè_…?» lo chiama a un certo punto.

Alessio sente la sua voce camminargli lungo le braccia e quasi gli sembra diversa nel momento in cui pronuncia il proprio nome come se l’avesse fatto da sempre; è più _graffiata_, non direbbe più profonda, ma sembra che gli nasca direttamente dalla pancia e da lì risalga all’interno dello sterno per poi scoppiargli in bocca. _Dillo di nuovo_, sente le parole camminargli sulle labbra e invece non dice nulla e gli si avvicina con un bicchiere di birra alla spina su un piccolo vassoio.

«Sei sicuro di vederci? Non c’è poca luce?» gli chiede.

Gennaro lo ignora, «Te la cavi con la matematica?»

Alessio lo guarda perplesso, «Ho fatto lo scientifico, ma non so quanto mi ricordo.»

«Guarda qui,» sbuffa Gennaro e gli piazza davanti il proprio libro degli esercizi. Alessio si guarda intorno sperando che nessun collega o superiore faccia caso a lui e si china sulle pagine che hanno quel profumo tipico di un libro che non è mai stato aperto.

Le loro fronti quasi si sfiorano e i fiati si mischiano, poi Gennaro scivola in avanti fino ad appoggiare una guancia sul proprio quaderno, mugugna qualcosa che Alessio non riesce ad afferrare e chiude gli occhi.

Alessio gli tocca titubante il dorso di una mano e aspetta che Gennaro gli rivolga la propria attenzione prima di dirgli che se vuole può aiutarlo con questo esercizio, ma non ora.

«La matematica non fa per me… La scuola, cioè, non fa per me,» si lamenta Gennaro, dopo averlo ringraziato, prima di mettere tutto nella borsa e appoggiarla a terra, tra le gambe dello sgabello.

«Ma scrivi testi,» commenta Alessio, «In italiano andrai bene.»

Gennaro lo guarda come se avesse detto l’eresia più funesta, «Macché… i testi li scrivo in inglese… e anche in inglese faccio cagare… se ci riesco è tutto merito delle canzoni che ascolto da sempre e delle serie TV.»

Alessio annuisce, «Lui, invece?»

«Lui _chi_?»

Alessio si dà del cretino e si morde l’interno della guancia, «No, niente.»

Gennaro abbassa la testa, «Ho cancellato il suo numero, sai… Ora mi aspetto solo di vederlo apparire su MTV o RTL o che ne so…»

«Non dovevo chiedere, scusa, non sono affari miei,» si affretta ad aggiungere Alessio e si passa le mani sulle braccia cercando di scacciare la pelle d’oca che le ricopre.

«Diciamo che nemmeno in questo eravamo compatibili… Te l’ho detto… La musica c’ha diviso… Almeno credo. Ormai non lo so…»

«Ti porto qualcos’altro da bere?»

Gennaro gli sorride e Alessio può leggerci sopra la gratitudine per aver cambiato argomento di conversazione.

«No, guarda, dopo ti porto a ballare. Ci beviamo qualcosa là, ti va?»

Alessio annuisce sorridendogli e si allontana pensando a quello spartito che ha accuratamente riposto in una cartellina firmata _Marvel_ di non sa neanche quanti anni fa. Mentre serve l’ennesimo cliente e la musica si fa un po’ più forte e confusionaria, butta uno sguardo verso Gennaro, che si è girato e guarda la pista, tenendo il ritmo con la testa e con un piede. Prova nel petto una sensazione ambigua, di disagio misto a euforia. Gennaro gli ha praticamente chiesto di uscire, s’è fatto avanti, per la seconda volta, e Alessio si ritrova a sorridere al pensiero senza nemmeno rifletterci su, ma d’altra parte c’è la musica, la bellissima e dolorosa musica, che ha allontanato Gennaro dal suo primo e unico amore e che Alessio teme possa allontanarlo anche da lui, una volta scoperta la verità. La verità che non sta smentendo, sta semplicemente tenendo nascosta ma che bussa a un angolo del proprio cuore per uscire, per mostrarsi per come realmente è e quello spartito ne è la prova concreta. Sono ormai giorni che ci sta lavorando su, e Alessio non sa se potrà mai mostrare a Gennaro questa parte di lui che è però anche una parte di sé; tra le note e le pause c’è Gennaro ma c’è anche un po’ d’Alessio e tutto questo intrecciarsi e confondersi è bello e spaventoso allo stesso tempo.

Alessio guarda l’orologio che tiene al polso: mancano ancora troppe ore.

Sbuffa e incrocia gli occhi di Gennaro. (Da quanto tempo lo sta guardando?) Si sorridono con fare timido e poi sciolgono il filo invisibile che ha unito i loro sguardi.

Decidono di andare a piedi alla discoteca dove la musica fa schifo e i drink poco meno. Gennaro gli ha tacitamente strappato la promessa di un passaggio a casa – e comunque Alessio non glielo avrebbe mai negato.

Lo stesso buttafuori della sera prima li fa entrare senza chiedere nulla e senza che paghino il biglietto e Alessio si ripromette di saperne di più sulla faccenda, ma al momento poco gli importa (perché Gennaro ha stretto ancora una volta il suo polso con la mano sempre gelida e lo sta trascinando in mezzo alla pista).

«Ma che cos’è? Un cartone animato?» chiede Alessio, tra l’angosciato e lo stupito mentre appoggia le mani sui fianchi di Gennaro (e perché si dimenticano sempre di togliere i giubbini?).

«Non te l’ha ricordi _Rossana_?» gli urla Gennaro all’orecchio e subito dopo inizia a cantare come se fosse posseduto.

Alessio scoppia a ridere e stringe la presa con un po’ più di forza. Gennaro sembra notarlo perché gli sorride con un angolo della bocca soltanto, un sorriso diverso, che Alessio non aveva mai visto prima d’ora su di lui. È furbo, divertito, svincolato da ogni tipo di pensiero o ricordo. A suo modo, è vero che questo posto resetta la mente. E quando Gennaro spinge le proprie labbra contro quelle di Alessio in un bacio asciutto che porta il sapore dell’urgenza, Alessio spera con tutto se stesso di non dimenticare.

Lo stupore c’è, è palpabile sulle dita di Alessio che spingono nella carne di Gennaro, le quali sembra vogliano bucare la stoffa della camicia ed entrargli direttamente nei fianchi, nel costato, quando risalgono appena. È visibile negli occhi che si chiudono all’istante e si percepisce sulla bocca che si schiude appena.

La voce di Cristina d’Avena mixata a chissà che altro scompare e c’è solo Gennaro, presente e vero e stretto a lui, che risponde al bacio da lui stesso intrapreso con un mugolio soddisfatto che sa di liberazione.

Quando si allontanano, guardarsi negli occhi è impossibile: le luci sono frenetiche, intermittenti e dai colori assurdi.

«Andiamo via!»

Gennaro muove la bocca ma Alessio non sente nulla.

«Che?!»

Gennaro lo strattona per un braccio, «_Andiamo_!!»

Alessio si lascia trascinare tra i corpi sconclusionati della gente indistinta; le loro dita s’intrecciano in automatico e a nessuno dei due importa se sono sudate da far schifo. E si lascia tirare per un piccolo corridoio al lato destro del bancone che conduce a una piccola porta piuttosto malandata che dà su una viuzza secondaria.

I polpastrelli freddi e umidicci di Gennaro si conficcano nelle guance di Alessio quando si baciano ancora. Alessio ha la schiena appoggiata contro la parete del locale, la musica dell’interno arriva loro ovattata e il muro pare vibrare a causa delle onde sonore. Gennaro spinge con il petto e con il bacino contro Alessio; respira forte dal naso, mugugna qualcosa ma non interrompe il contatto e Alessio è grato che non lo faccia. Per contro, gli stringe la vita con le braccia e lo trova sottile come l’aveva immaginato; eppure costata una fisicità alla quale non aveva ancora pensato. Gennaro _c’è_, non trova espressione migliore di questa: è presente, lo sente vivo, fuori dalla fantasia, fuori dallo spartito, circondato di una musica sottile che è il suo fiato ansante e le mezze parole di scusa che biascica quando si allontana dalla sua bocca.

Alessio interrompe l’ennesimo “scusa” prendendo l’iniziativa e baciandolo per primo, questa volta. Le dita di Gennaro si sono spostate dalla sua faccia alle spalle e lì lo arpionano con tutta la forza che ha in corpo; Alessio sposta le mani sui suoi glutei e sperimentalmente le lascia lì, senza spingersi oltre.

Gennaro sobbalza appena ma non smette di baciarlo e anzi schiude la bocca e assaggia la lingua di Alessio al suo interno. Il bacio è lento, procede a tentativi, è un po’ goffo. Eppure, pensa Alessio, _eppure chissà quanti baci gli hai dato_…

Lo stringe un po’ più a sé e Gennaro rilassa la presa e sposta le mani dietro il suo collo e le allaccia nel poco spazio che c’è tra la nuca di Alessio e il muro freddo e ruvido.

È solo quando entrambi sentono qualcosa muoversi all’altezza dell’inguine che decidono con tacito accordo di staccarsi. Gennaro, le labbra carnose, ora gonfie per lo sforzo del bacio, si allontana di un paio di passi risistemandosi sulla spalla la borsa a tracolla che per tutto il tempo ha tenuto con sé; poi tira i lembi del maglione verso il basso, nella speranza di coprire come meglio può la mezza erezione che si ritrova tra le gambe.

Alessio respira a fatica, passa la lingua sulle labbra e ci trova un sapore diverso, nuovo, che ha il nome di Gennaro e che fa scattare nel suo cervello una successione di note mai pensata prima.

Si schiarisce la gola, sperando di non dimenticare nulla di quanto ha appena creato, e si sistema malamente il cavallo dei pantaloni neri.

«Andiamo?» la voce di Gennaro è un sussurro roco.

«Sì, andiamo,» annuisce Alessio e lo affianca.

Evitano di guardarsi perché sanno di camminare in modo un po’ buffo ed entrambi sperano che l’aria fredda possa stroncare l’eccitazione sul nascere.

«Tieni questa,» fa Gennaro non appena Alessio gli passa il casco, allungandogli la berretta di lana.

Alessio la afferra, «Non è necessario, sai…» la stringe forte tra le dita.

«No, davvero, mi sono sentito in colpa ieri.»

«Okay…» Alessio se la calza per bene in modo da coprire la fronte e le orecchie e viene invaso dall’odore forte di Gennaro, che fa per indossare il casco ma Alessio lo ferma con una mano sul braccio.

«La discoteca, no?» dice tutto d’un fiato, «Fa dimenticare… ma non proprio… _tutto-tutto_, no? Cioè…»

Gennaro sorride e scuote appena la testa; senza rispondergli mette il casco e si posizione alle spalle di Alessio, stringendogli forte la vita e appoggiando la testa protetta sulla sua spalla.

Alessio mette in moto e l’aria notturna non è poi così fredda.

Alessio ha già imparato a memoria il tragitto e in meno di dieci minuti sono già di fronte alla villetta della sorella di Gennaro. È vero, non riesce a negarlo, il viaggio di ritorno è sempre più breve.

Gennaro smonta dal sellino, si slaccia il casco, lo toglie e lo appoggia dove prima era seduto. La vicinanza è tale che ora Alessio riesce ad allungare un braccio e passare le dita tra i suoi capelli, lisciandoli.

Gennaro porta le mani ai lati della testa di Alessio, srotola il risvolto della berretta e la cala in modo da coprirgli gli occhi. In automatico, anche se non vede, Alessio li chiude comunque, e si ritrova a trattenere il respiro.

Gennaro gli bacia a stampo la bocca e poi si allontana.

Con le orecchie tese a captare anche il più piccolo rumore, Alessio conta i passi di Gennaro fino al portoncino d’ingresso e torna a respirare solo quando sente le chiavi girare rumorosamente nella toppa.

*

Se la divisa lo permettesse, Alessio terrebbe la berretta di Gennaro anche a lavoro. Ma non può farlo, per cui si limita a calzarla in casa. Il suo coinquilino non ha commentato il nuovo capo d’abbigliamento – così poco _da Alessio_ – che da qualche giorno a questa parte lo vede indossare e non ha commentato nemmeno il secondo barattolo di Nutella che ha affiancato quello ancora mezzo pieno che tengono nella credenza.

«Che vuoi?» ha sbottato Alessio, «L’ispirazione porta fame,» si è giustificando senza bisogno di farlo davvero.

L’altro ha sorriso, ben consapevole che ci sia qualcos’altro sotto, ma non ha chiesto nulla e gli ha preparato una tazza di tè.

È sabato e c’è davvero troppa gente; anche volendolo, Alessio non riuscirebbe a trovare Gennaro tra la folla e spera con tutto se stesso che sia lui a trovarlo.

Ha trascorso i due giorni passati con le cosiddette _farfalle nello stomaco_ e quell’ansia bella di chi spera in un _to be continued_. Gennaro l’ha baciato per primo; l’ha baciato due volte per primo e non si è scostato quando Alessio ha preso l’iniziativa. Certo, la situazione forse stava loro sfuggendo un po’ di mano, per cui non l’ha biasimato quando si è allontanato.

Negli occhi di Gennaro poteva leggerci tutto meno che il rimpianto e Alessio ha cercato quegli occhi tra la gente per due intere sere, senza successo.

Ma oggi se lo sente, perché a volte è semplicemente così. Ha quella sensazione che sa sfocerà in qualcosa e gli occhi di Gennaro sono liquidi e blu come il mare.

«Un Martini!» urla, non appena se lo ritrova davanti.

Alessio vorrebbe baciarlo, qui e ora, sporgendosi da sopra il bacone per allacciare le loro labbra. Ma non lo fa. Gli sorride soltanto ed è consapevole che questo sorriso è diverso e se qualcuno stesse prestando loro attenzione capirebbe tutto in un istante.

«Lo sai?» gli fa Gennaro non appena Alessio gli porge il drink.

«Cosa?»

«Non avevo mai bevuto un Martini prima di entrare qui!»

Alessio lo guarda divertito; è una cosa così tanto _da Gennaro_ che non sa nemmeno che cosa commentare.

«Di ritorno da Milano, in treno, mi sono sparato _Casino Royale_! Sai la battuta: _agitato, non mescolato_. Ecco… Daniel Craig è un vero figo.»

«La prossima volta te lo porto _agitato_, qualunque cosa significhi,» commenta Alessio e lo sa che ha questa specie di sorriso storto e impacciato stampato sulla faccia ma, davvero, le labbra si tirano da sole e lui non riesce a impedirlo.

«Ci conto,» e beve un sorso.

«Mi aspetti che finisco il turno?» gli chiede Alessio dopo qualche secondo di silenzio (ora che ha un attimo di tregua deve approfittarne).

Gennaro annuisce.

«E ti va di… venire da me, dopo?»

Gennaro non ha smesso di annuire, «Mi piacerebbe,» dice.

Alessio gli sfiora una mano con i polpastrelli; è un tocco leggero e quasi impercettibile ma è certo che Gennaro l’abbia percepito, oltre che visto.

Poi si allontana e fino alla fine del turno non riescono a parlare ancora.

È da un po’ che Gennaro non è più al bancone. A un certo punto Alessio si è voltato nella sua direzione e lui non c’era più. Manca poco alla fine del turno e Alessio cerca di scacciare questa nota d’incertezza che gli raschia la gola quando saluta la ragazza che gli ha appena fatto cenno di avvicinarsi.

Gennaro starà sicuramente fuori a fumare. Può benissimo immaginarlo: la schiena appoggiata al muro, la sigaretta penzoloni tra le labbra e le mani arrossate dal freddo infilate nelle tasche del giubbino. È come un fermo-immagine, non potrebbe essere un’altra scena se non questa.

E quando Alessio esce dopo aver ricontrollato due volte che tutto sia a posto per il turno successivo è lì che lo trova.

Gennaro schiaccia il quarto mozzicone con il tacco degli anfibi.

«Ero uscito a fumare,» si giustifica atono.

«Lo immaginavo,» Alessio tira la cerniera del giubbino verso l’alto, per coprirsi per bene fino al collo e porge la berretta a Gennaro, che però scuote la testa.

«Il casco è più caldo, quella tienila te.»

Allora Alessio se la calza per bene in testa, sotto lo sguardo attento di Gennaro, «Ti sta bene,» commenta dopo qualche istante, prima di infilare il casco.

«Anche tu,» le parole scivolano dalla bocca di Alessio senza freno, una caduta libera, prima di scontrarsi con l’aria pungente di metà marzo.

«Perché il casco copre la mia faccia?» chiede Gennaro, divertito.

Alessio rotea gli occhi, «No, certo che no…!» poi ci pensa qualche attimo, «Mi piace la tua faccia, ecco…»

_E non solo_.

«E non solo,» aggiunge.

Gennaro abbassa la visiera del casco, piena d’impronte di polpastrelli e un po’ impolverata, «Anche tu mi piaci.»

Alessio distoglie lo sguardo velocemente da lui e monta in sella al motorino. Gennaro respira forte e si stringe ad Alessio.

L’appartamento di Alessio si trova al quarto piano di una vecchia palazzina ristrutturata da una decina d’anni a questa parte. Parcheggia nel posto riservato, accanto alla 600 blu – modello fine anni novanta – del suo coinquilino.

Non c’è l’ascensore e Alessio ridacchia divertito perché non sono nemmeno a metà strada che Gennaro deve fermarsi, appoggiarsi al corrimano per respirare con forza dal naso.

«Non sono un tipo sportivo,» ansima alzando una mano, «Aspetta…» annaspa poi.

Alessio si sistema al suo fianco; sul muro davanti a sé c’è una macchia di muffa grigiastra alla quale non aveva mai fatto caso. Pensa che Gennaro sia un po’ anche questo: la capacità di fargli scoprire qualcosa che in realtà aveva avuto davanti agli occhi per chissà quanto tempo.

Entrano nell’appartamento e Gennaro mormora un “permesso” quasi timido.

Ad accoglierli c’è subito il coinquilino di Alessio con una tazza di tè fumante nella mano sinistra, «Vieni, vieni!» esclama, «Piacere, sono Davide.»

«Gennaro.»

Si stringono la mano ma Gennaro rimane lì, immobile sull’uscio.

«Puoi… darmi la giacca, se vuoi,» fa Alessio privandosi della propria.

«Sì, grazie.»

«Volete una tazza di tè?» urla Davide dalla cucina.

«Magari!» gli risponde Alessio, poi si rivolge a Gennaro, «Davide ha vissuto a Londra per qualche anno e spesso ci ritorna e fa scorta di tè. Ti piace il tè, no?»

Gennaro annuisce con le labbra strette. Alessio può leggere del disagio nel suo viso, allora allunga una mano e gli stringe il polso; si sorridono con gli occhi e raggiungono Davide in cucina.

«Limone, latte, un po’ di zucchero?»

«Un cucchiaino di zucchero va bene, grazie.»

Alessio guarda con attenzione come Gennaro si comporta con un’altra persona. Per tutti questi giorni l’ha visto solo relazionarsi nei suoi confronti e lo sa che è superbo, ma Alessio è convinto di poter riconoscere la luminosità dei suoi occhi quando si guardano, o come le labbra s’incurvano nei momenti in cui si ritrovano a sorridersi senza motivazione apparente.

Nei confronti di Davide, Gennaro è _misurato_: i sorrisi sono cortesi, ma non c’è trasporto, il linguaggio del corpo non nasconde un certo imbarazzo, una certa tensione, tensione che sembra però alleggerirsi quando Alessio fa scontrare le loro spalle senza motivo apparente e Gennaro, quasi il contatto avesse sbloccato i muscoli del proprio corpo, si porta la tazza alla bocca e ne assaggia il contenuto.

«È veramente buono,» costata.

«_Earl Grey_, il preferito di Alessio,» spiega Davide e aggiunge alla tazza di Alessio un goccio di latte intero.

Sorseggiano in silenzio, scambiando ogni tanto qualche parola di circostanza.

Alessio ha cambiato un paio di appartamenti prima di decidersi. Il problema sono sempre state le persone. Nel primo appartamento ha incontrato quelli che possono essere tranquillamente inseriti sotto la categoria “coinquilino di merda”: gli rubavano il cibo, non pulivano, non rispettavano gli spazi. Aveva resistito cinque giorni e poi se n’era andato. Nel secondo appartamento non aveva la camera singola e all’inizio aveva pensato di riuscire a condividere i propri spazi con qualcun altro, ma ben presto s’è accorto che per un musicista – o aspirante tale – condividere qualcosa, la musica, con un estraneo, nei momenti dell’ideazione, della composizione, non è possibile. Dopo circa un mese si è messo di nuovo alla ricerca e alla fine è arrivato qui. La posizione è ottima: dieci minuti scarsi dal locale in cui lavora, supermercato a portata di piedi, peccato la carenza d’ascensore, ma almeno può raccontarsi la frottola che fa un po’ di attività fisica.

La parte migliore è stata comunque Davide. Quando Alessio è arrivato, Davide abitava qui già da un paio d’anni. Un tipo a posto, divertente ma che si fa da parte quando è il momento opportuno; gli piace stare in compagnia ma gli piace anche stare da solo. Insomma, per Alessio è un po’ come se fosse un alter ego e quando Alessio gli ha confessato di essere gay, semplicemente Davide ha fatto spallucce, senza commentare, ma il sorriso che gli ha dato prima di lasciare la stanza è come se avesse messo l’anima di Alessio in pace, finalmente.

Davide sciacqua velocemente le tre tazze e le mette a sgocciolare a un lato del lavello.

«Per me è tardi, vi lascio,» annuncia, «È stato un piacere,» fa poi rivolto a Gennaro e si stringono la mano ancora una volta, «Per qualunque cosa puoi svegliarmi, lo sai – Alessio annuisce – Buona notte.»

«Perché?» chiede Gennaro sotto voce dopo che Davide si è chiuso nella propria camera, «Che dovrebbe succedere?»

«A dire il vero non lo so,» risponde Alessio con sincerità, «Cioè, una volta m’è capitato di svegliarmi urlando nel bel mezzo della notte. Non ricordo assolutamente che cosa avevo sognato, ma non è stato per nulla piacevole.»

«Ci credo…» Gennaro lo guarda con occhi lucidi.

«Davide si è letteralmente _catapultato_ in camera mia… e per fortuna che non chiudiamo le porte a chiave! Poi mi ha fatto un tè e abbiamo chiacchierato per un po’… Da quella notte mi dice sempre così…»

«Sembra un ragazzo a posto…» commenta Gennaro.

«Lo è,» conferma Alessio.

Gennaro annuisce e tamburella le dita sul piccolo tavolo al centro della stanza, poi alza lo sguardo verso Alessio, «Mi fai vedere camera tua?» gli chiede.

Il cuore di Alessio pompa più velocemente, lo sente rimbombargli nelle tempie e fa di sì con la testa, tre, quattro volte e infine gli fa cenno di seguirlo.

Quando apre la porta non presta attenzione a Gennaro dietro di sé; muove qualche passo al centro della stanza ed è certo che l’altro non lo sta seguendo, perché non c’è alcun rumore, solo il suo respiro tenue.

«Questo non me l’avevi detto.»

Alessio si morde l’interno della guancia e fa un respiro profondo cercando di non far rumore. Si volta e l’espressione che Gennaro ha stampata in viso è puro stupore ma Alessio non riesce a capire se è uno stupore bello o brutto.

«Eppure l’argomento è uscito… svariate volte, anche,» continua Gennaro, passando una mano sui tasti bianchi e neri della tastiera.

«Non volevo…» la voce di Alessio cattura l’attenzione di Gennaro come una calamita; lascia la mano lì dov’è e Alessio pensa che siano bellissime le sue dita lunghe e ossute che accarezzano la sua amata tastiera.

«Non volevo rovinare… sai… la musica…» Alessio non riesce a spiegarsi.

«Non volevi rovinare la musica?» Gennaro è perplesso.

«No, no-no…!» Alessio mette le mani avanti, quasi temesse di essere fisicamente percosso, per poi rendersi conto che invece Gennaro è immobile e pronto ad ascoltarlo.

Alessio gesticola, indica Gennaro, poi se stesso.

«Questo, capisci?»

_Noi_.

«Quindi sei un musicista?» Gennaro devia il discorso e Alessio un po’ gli è grato per questo. Ha paura di spingersi troppo oltre e rovinare tutto. Quello che sente sia nato tra loro è molto più di un bacio; è un’affinità che avverte sotto pelle e nella testa, spontanea, che è arrivata all’improvviso e non ha chiesto niente a nessuno dei due.

«Ci provo,» risponde.

«Suonami qualcosa.»

«No, dai…»

«Ti vergogni?»

Alessio annuisce senza parlare.

C’è solo una melodia che ora ha voglia di suonare, che brama e che desidera ma che deve tenere nascosta, deve proteggere, perché questa melodia ha forma umana e ce l’ha davanti, e gli appare fragile, ma forse questa fragilità è soltanto un riflesso.

«Canti, anche?»

«No… So farlo, ma non mi viene spontaneo.»

Qualcosa nella postura di Gennaro cambia. La gamba destra, quella su cui poggia il peso del corpo, fa un movimento strano, _secco_ – per un istante Alessio ha temuto di vederlo a terra, sgretolato – e invece si muove, colma la distanza che li divide con pochi e decisi passi.

La schiena di Alessio sbatte contro la parete alle sue spalle. Gennaro l’ha spinto con le mani premute sul suo petto e gli ha aggredito la bocca senza nemmeno respirare.

Di canzoni d’amore Alessio ne ha ascoltate fino allo sfinimento. Di film romantici ne ha visti di meno, perché è un tipo selettivo, che non s’intende di cinema, e preferisce riguardarsi qualcosa che sa a memoria piuttosto che sperimentare, ma di una cosa è certo: la _completezza_ tanto decantata che i due innamorati raggiungono non appena si trovano o ritrovano o quel che sia gli è sempre sembrata una grandissima stronzata.

Eppure, in questo istante, quando in automatico abbraccia Gennaro e se lo preme addosso, Alessio non riesce a trovare altra parola; è come se non esistesse parola più bella di _completo_, e mai avrebbe pensato di poter affermare una cosa del genere.

«Se mi fai sentire come canti… poi ti faccio sentire come suono…» gli mormora su una guancia, prima di posarvi un bacio leggero.

Gennaro ridacchia sotto voce, «Oppure possiamo fare il contrario…?» e sposta le labbra sul mento di Alessio per mordicchiare con fare giocoso la pelle che punge un po’ per quell’accenno di barba che si ritrova.

«Oppure potremmo farlo insieme… che ne dici?»

Gennaro non risponde ma si spinge più in basso; succhia la pelle chiara del collo di Alessio, senza lasciare segni evidenti, solo un leggero rossore.

Alessio ansima e a stento riconosce la propria voce. Stringe le mani sui fianchi di Gennaro, preme i palmi e le dita e forse gli fa un po’ male perché l’altro mugugna qualcosa che però non riesce a capire.

Si baciano di nuovo, più lentamente. Alessio sente il sudore impiastricciargli la schiena e vorrebbe privarsi almeno della felpa che tiene sopra la camicia ma allo stesso tempo ha paura di rovinare questa bolla che hanno creato… E se poi cade in terra e si frantuma come una palla di Natale di vetro finissimo?

Le dita di Gennaro sono gelide e umidicce quando le sente sulla propria pancia.

Alessio si ritrae, battendo la nuca contro la parete e interrompendo il bacio.

Le pupille di Gennaro hanno ingoiato l’iride. Dell’azzurro c’è più poco, il desiderio che vi legge dentro si espande come inchiostro nero su un foglio di carta.

Alessio annuisce e Gennaro sorride, schioccandogli un bacio sulla mandibola.

Gli slaccia i jeans scuri con rapidità, tira giù la cerniera e li strattona fino a metà coscia. Alessio trattiene il respiro quando le dita di Gennaro s’infilano dentro i suoi boxer e tutto il corpo è scosso da un brivido.

«Scusa,» sospira Gennaro, «Ho le mani di un morto…!»

«Non posso negarlo…» ridacchia Alessio prima di affondargli una mano tra i ciuffi biondi e tirarlo a sé per un altro bacio.

Gennaro scosta l’elastico dei boxer e li abbassa quel tanto che basta per scoprire la punta del pene di Alessio, umida e più fresca. Con il palmo aperto la preme contro la sua pancia, tra i peli scuri del pube.

La mano di Gennaro sul proprio sesso si scalda, secondo dopo secondo mentre l’altra vaga sulla parte bassa della sua schiena; con la punta delle dita sembra che stia scrivendo qualcosa, chissà, pensa Alessio tra un sospiro e l’altro e la voglia di spingere il bacino contro quella mano, forse è il testo di una nuova canzone.

I baci si fanno rapidi e asciutti. Entrambi hanno il fiato corto, respirano con la bocca semiaperta; Alessio rallenta il proprio respiro per adeguarsi a quello di Gennaro. Fronte contro fronte, non riescono a guardarsi negli occhi e Alessio chiude i propri e forse Gennaro ha fatto lo stesso.

Quando Alessio non sente più il peso della fronte di Gennaro contro la propria, socchiude gli occhi e si specchia nei suoi opachi, rilassati. Le mani di Gennaro sono sui suoi fianchi e in un attimo i boxer raggiungono i jeans e poi entrambi arrivano alle caviglie; Gennaro è in ginocchio ai suoi piedi.

Questo non se lo aspettava. Ha sempre pensato che sarebbe stato lui il primo a farlo, a venerarlo dal basso e a succhiarglielo con questa naturalezza che non si confà a una prima volta.

Gennaro con le dita ora calde gli scopre il glande e sperimenta una leccata sulla punta. Preme la lingua sul frenulo e tutto il corpo di Alessio freme e si spinge verso Gennaro. Il pene di Alessio si scontra sulla guancia di Gennaro ed è certo di averlo sporcato e sta per chiedergli scusa ma ogni parola gli muore in gola nel momento in cui Gennaro glielo prende in bocca.

Alessio si regge con i palmi delle mani ben aperti sulla parete. Le ginocchia sono molli e i muscoli delle gambe indolenzite. Non sa se può raggiungere la testa di Gennaro anche se muore dalla voglia di farlo. Forse deve chiedergli il permesso o forse può semplicemente ammirarlo dall’alto, sentire con ogni nervo del proprio corpo come una delle sue mani si stringe alla base del suo membro e l’altra affonda con le unghie corte nella pelle di una coscia.

Dalle labbra di Gennaro escono note umide, quasi il rumore di una serie di baci bagnati; la testa si muove in avanti e Alessio lo sente respirare tra i peli del pube e poi indietro e ad Alessio manca già.

«Ehi…» ansima senza voce, «_Ehi_,» ripete con un po’ più di convinzione e gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla.

Gennaro lo guarda dal basso, la punta del suo pene ancora tra le labbra, gli occhi stralunati e umidi, le guance arrossate.

La mano di Alessio dalla spalla si muove e raggiunge il retro della testa di Gennaro, stringe appena i capelli e lo strattona con dolcezza e allora Gennaro molla la presa e il sesso di Alessio torna dritto contro la pancia.

Gennaro è di nuovo in piedi, malfermo sulle gambe magre, la bocca è di nuovo premuta contro quella di Alessio e con le mani lo accarezza fino a quando il seme corposo di Alessio non gli sporca le dita.

«Adesso tocca a me,» la voce di Alessio trema, come tutto il corpo.

«Sì, per favore…» mormora Gennaro guardandolo negli occhi.

Alessio annuisce, si tira su boxer e pantaloni, lasciandoli slacciati, e scivola con la schiena lungo il muro fino a trovarsi in ginocchio davanti a Gennaro, che si è appoggiato con le mani contro la parete, creando una specie di gabbia dentro la quale si trova Alessio.

«I jeans così stretti devono essere parecchio scomodi,» commenta Alessio mentre slaccia il bottone.

Gennaro geme appena, «Non sai neanche quanto…!» e lascia cadere la testa tra le braccia.

Alessio fatica un po’ per abbassarli insieme agli slip; le cosce di Gennaro sono ricoperte di un leggero strato di sudore e poi c’è quel maledetto cellulare troppo grosso che impedisce che il movimento sia fluido. Uno strattone un po’ più deciso e il telefono salta fuori dalla tasca, schiantandosi a terra.

«_Cazzo_…!» esclama Alessio e subito si sporge per cercare di recuperarlo e costatare i danni.

«Lascia stare, non m’importa…!»

In un istante Alessio si ritrova con la faccia premuta contro l’inguine di Gennaro. Respira con forza il suo odore un po’ aspro e porta immediatamente le mani ai suoi glutei, stringendo la carne morbida tra le dita.

Gennaro rimane con una mano sulla sua testa, piega l’altro braccio per reggersi meglio contro il muro e affonda la faccia nell’incavo del gomito.

Alessio non lo fa spesso. Non è che non gli piaccia, è che preferisce cambiare, quindi a volte lo fa, a volte lo riceve, non ingoia mai, però, perché quello gli fa un po’ schifo e non crede nemmeno che sia tanto igienico.

Prendere in bocca il sesso di Gennaro invece gli piace, e parecchio anche. Gli piace come pesi sulla propria lingua e gli piace anche il suo sapore forte, _maschile_. Non è molto lungo e questo gli permette di prenderlo completamente senza procurarsi conati; se respira con regolarità dal naso non rischia nemmeno l’apnea e può muoversi più a lungo senza doversi staccare per riprendere aria.

Anche a Gennaro piace, lo capisce da come gli stringe i capelli e da come il bacino affondi, di tanto in tanto, quando la lingua di Alessio tocca un punto particolarmente sensibile o quando si diverte a passare i denti sulla carne bollente.

Se non fosse reduce di un orgasmo meraviglioso, Alessio potrebbe indurirsi una seconda volta, perché Gennaro ansima debolmente il suo nome, camuffando la sequenza di lettere nei sospiri e nei gemiti rochi.

All’ennesimo “_Alè…_” mal trattenuto, Alessio sente qualcosa staccarsi nel proprio cervello; come un cortocircuito che salta, un ingranaggio che si rompe. Muove la testa più velocemente, ignorando i polmoni che si contraggono e forse potrebbe anche svenire ma poco gli importa.

I gemiti di Gennaro sono brevi, ravvicinati, forse digrigna i denti e quando si svuota, inaspettatamente, Alessio si ritrova a ingoiare.

Le gambe di Gennaro tremano e in un secondo dopo se lo ritrova in ginocchio davanti, con gli slip e i jeans ancora accartocciati alle ginocchia e il sesso ormai spento adagiato su una coscia.

Alessio si pulisce la bocca con la manica della felpa. Entrambi hanno il fiatone e se ne stanno immobili, senza toccarsi.

«Ora mi fai sentire come canti?» gli chiede Alessio e Gennaro esplode in una leggera risata che lo sconquassa tutto.

Solo dopo qualche secondo Alessio si accorge che tra gli spasmi della risata ci sono delle lacrime, sottili lacrime che sfuggono agli occhi e gli rigano le guance.

Con le mani che tremano, Alessio gli prende il viso, accarezza la pelle accaldata con i polpastrelli dei pollici e raccoglie quelle goccioline salate, inglobandole nella propria pelle e rendendole una parte di sé.

Non gli chiede nulla e Gennaro non dà risposte. Lo bacia soltanto, con delicatezza, dalla fronte allo zigomo, sugli occhi che si chiudono, sulle guance fino alle labbra.

***

«Che ne dici di _Urban Strangers_?»

«Come?» Alessio smette di strimpellare con la chitarra e rivolge la propria attenzione a Gennaro, seduto sullo sgabello davanti alla tastiera.

«No, pensavo… Stasera ci esibiamo per la prima volta in un locale quantomeno _serio_ quindi… sì, okay, ci possiamo presentare come facciamo sempre, _Alex e Genn_, no? Però pensavo… che ne dici di _Urban Strangers_?»

Gennaro si alza e lo raggiunge sul letto, appoggia una mano sul ginocchio di Alessio, quello della gamba che sta penzoloni fuori dal letto e la cui coscia regge il peso della chitarra.

Alessio si allunga e gli schiocca un bacio su una guancia.

«Il nostro nome?»

Gennaro annuisce, «Non che il nostro stile sia chissà quanto _urban_ ma… ho pensato… che cosa c’è di più urbano di un locale nel centro di Napoli? Il locale dove ci siamo conosciuti, dove _eravamo_ due estranei.»

Alessio aggrotta le sopracciglia, ci sta riflettendo ma non può non sorridere di fronte all’entusiasmo di Gennaro.

«Allora?» incalza Gennaro, guardandolo elettrizzato, «Che cosa c’è di più bello di un clima urbano e di due persone che s’incontrano, eh? Non lo trovi un nome perfetto?»

Alessio potrebbe lasciarsi andare a qualcosa di assolutamente sdolcinato come _tu sei perfetto_, e Gennaro lo sa ed è per questo che lo rimprovera con lo sguardo ancor prima che Alessio possa aprire bocca.

«Sì, è perfetto,» sorride Alessio e lascia da parte la chitarra.

Gennaro prende subito il posto dell’oggetto, posizionandosi cavalcioni sulle sue cosce e appoggiando gli avambracci sulle sue spalle.

«Sono un po’ emozionato…» ammette, «Ci saranno parecchie persone?»

«Lo spero,» Alessio gli lascia un bacio sul braccio.

È primavera e anche Gennaro si è deciso ad abbandonare le felpe e a optare per delle comode t-shirt di almeno due taglie più grandi. Questa che indossa ora, per esempio, è certamente di Alessio, ma dopo un anno nessuno dei due ci fa più tanto caso e scambiarsi i vestiti è all’ordine del giorno.

«Non vedo l’ora di andare a Londra,» sussurra Gennaro sulla sua bocca.

«Ormai manca poco, un paio di settimane e ce ne voliamo via…»

La melodia che porta il nome di _Gennaro_ è ancora gelosamente custodita nella stessa cartellina firmata _Marvel_. Alessio non glielo ha mai detto né gliel’ha mai mostrata, ma la prima cosa che farà non appena metteranno piede nel piccolo appartamento fuori Londra che Davide ha aiutato loro a trovare sarà quella di suonargliela.

E poi farà l’amore con lui.

Intanto, hanno una serata da finire di organizzare: Alessio alla chitarra e Gennaro davanti a un microfono.

E Gennaro ha ragione: non c’è niente di più bello.


End file.
